Una Mirada
by Kid Walker
Summary: Como fotografa, Aoko siempre dependió de su percepción para darse a conocer en su campo, pero un accidente la obliga a dejar a un lado su carrera por un tiempo. Al regresar se dará cuenta que ya nada es igual y que en su mundo existe mucho más de lo que puede ver a simple vista y que solo dar una mirada no será suficiente para encontrar aquello que en verdad necesita en su vida.


Hola ¿Cómo están? Aqui les traigo otra historia más, la cual forma parte de esa compilación de historias viejas que estoy editando y particularmente uno de los retos que más me ha costado escribir, ya que como aparece en la descripción se decanta por el romance y ese además de no ser uno de mis generos preferidos, es el que menos domino; sin embargo espero que la disfruten y que de ser posible me den su opinión para saber que tal me fue.

Ahora sin más que agregar, aquí les dejo la historia.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Una mirada**

 **Aoko**

Cada día, cada hora y cada segundo de su vida los había dedicado única y exclusivamente a la fotografía, una inocente practica que había logrado convertirse en su más grande pasión desde que había descubierto aquel enorme y maravilloso mundo cuando tan solo era una pequeña niña de ocho años, que desesperadamente buscaba algo que la ayudara a distraerse en aquellas solitarias tardes y noches en las que el miedo la embargaba ante la idea de que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su padre mientras perseguía a aquellos horribles y malvados criminales para hacer más segura la ciudad, al igual que hacían los héroes en las películas.

Así es, su padre era un héroe como ningún otro ante sus puros e inocentes ojos y aunque lo quería y admiraba mucho, a veces deseaba que no fuera un héroe y que pudiera pasar mucho más tiempo con ella, pero no siempre podemos tener lo que deseamos, y eso, ella había tenido que aprenderlo de mala gana desde muy temprana edad, debido al trabajo de este como inspector de la policía metropolitana.

Dejando eso a un lado, aún podía recordar el momento en el que recibió su primera cámara a manos de la madre de su mejor amiga Keiko, una mujer que adoraba el arte en todas sus expresiones y que cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de la pequeña Aoko ante su amplia colección de fotografías de paisajes, no lo pensó dos veces para ir corriendo a buscar su vieja cámara y obsequiársela a la pequeña, que no cabía en si de lo feliz que estaba al recibir tan maravilloso regalo.

Luego con la ayuda de la madre de Keiko, Aoko aprendió a usar aquella vieja cámara, a cambiar de lente, colocarle y quitarle el rollo fotográfico, a hacerle el mantenimiento e inclusive aprendió a revelar las fotografías, que de por si solo ya era todo un logro para ella; pronto se encontró corriendo por todo el vecindario tomándole fotos a todo lo que veía con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, que a su vez lograba arrebatarle más de una sonrisa a todo el que la conocía, después de todo ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que una simple cámara era todo lo que se necesitaba para devolverle la alegría a su vida?

Y así, gracias a la madre de Keiko, encontró algo que la apasionaba en verdad y que la hacía sentir realmente plena, una actividad que más que un simple pasatiempo término convirtiéndose en su profesión y en su único sustento, llegando a ser muy conocida en el campo laboral debido a su peculiar y única visión del mundo que la rodeaba. Así es, podía decirse que a sus veintitrés años de edad no había nada más que la apasionada y brillante fotógrafa profesional Aoko Nakamori pudiera desear en su vida, además de seguir pudiendo dedicarse a lo que tanto amaba claro o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Quiso el destino que aquel viaje al continente Africano que tanto había estado esperando, tuviera que cancelarlo debido a un terrible accidente que había sufrido su padre cuando participó en una redada para capturar a un conocido grupo criminal que tenía azotada a la ciudad y aunque gracias a sus valientes esfuerzos aquella siniestra organización fue suprimida; por otro lado había resultado gravemente herido durante aquel enfrentamiento y de no haber sido llevado rápidamente al hospital por sus compañeros, hubiera muerto indudablemente.

Ante la posibilidad de perder a su padre, el miedo se arraigó fuertemente en el pecho de la joven fotógrafa al ver al que fuere un imponente hombre y su héroe desde que tenía memoria, postrado en aquella cama de hospital inconsciente y con tantas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo que parecía una momia, respirando a duras penas con cierta dificultad y aunque según el medico encargado de su caso, ya él se encontraba fuera de peligro, aun así aquel sobrecogedor miedo seguía presente en el corazón de Aoko, angustiándola y haciéndola sentir más sola que nunca, pues amaba a su padre más que a nada en el mundo y el solo hecho de pensar que había estado a punto de perderlo definitivamente, fue más que suficiente para tambalear salvajemente todo su mundo.

Después de aquel incidente Aoko canceló no solo una, sino que mil más tentadoras ofertas de trabajo en el extranjero una tras otra, solo para poder cuidar a su convaleciente padre, quien debido al mal estado en el que se encontraba, dependía de ella para todo, ya que era incapaz de moverse o de hacer algo por si mismo. Todo esto además de nuevo, fue muy difícil de sobrellevar para ambos, pero luego de todo un año trabajando arduamente en su rehabilitación, Ginzo Nakamori finalmente pudo volver a caminar y a valerse por si mismo de nuevo y aunque muchos esperaban su enérgico regreso al cuerpo de policía, el viejo inspector sorprendió a todos sus compañeros cuando al regresar a la comisaría, anunció oficialmente su retiro del cuerpo de policía y aunque él mismo sentía que aún le quedaba mucho por dar, simplemente no era capaz de seguir viendo como su hija sufría nuevamente por su culpa.

En cambio para Aoko, ignorante de los motivos de su padre para retirarse, la mejoría de Ginzo significaba que una vez más podría volver al mercado laboral, pero luego de haber estado un año entero inactiva tan solo pudo conseguir contratos como fotógrafa de eventos, tales como: bodas, bautizos, cumpleaños entre otras cosas que aunque no eran la gran cosa, poco a poco la ayudarían a darse a conocer nuevamente en el medio.

Fue así que comenzó a trabajar tanto, que había días en los que apenas se sentaba en su cama, caía profundamente dormida a causa del agotamiento y no se despertaba hasta el día siguiente en la mañana; sabía perfectamente que aquella desgastante rutina no le hacía nada bien, pero necesitaba hacerlo si quería llegar una vez más a la cúspide de su carrera, para así poder abrir aquella galería en la ciudad con la que tanto tiempo había soñado. Sin embargo, Aoko sabía que el descanso también era importante tanto para su salud como para su rendimiento como fotógrafa, por eso existía un día a la semana que era solo para ella, un día en el que se olvidaba de todo y se iba al parque a descansar y contemplaba a las muchas familias que acudían a aquel lugar a divertirse y a pasar el tiempo juntos; admiraba el paisaje y pasaba horas acostada sobre el mullido pasto, olvidándose del ajetreado mundo adulto aunque fuera solo por ese breve instante.

— ¡Ladies and Gentleman! —Y así, como cada día, a lo lejos una inconfundible voz llegaba hasta sus oídos siempre a la misma hora, cuando el atardecer teñía de naranja el firmamento y las familias comenzaban a prepararse para volver a sus hogares, dando paso a las jóvenes parejas que comenzaban a llegar al parque— ¡It's show time!

Ella simplemente se levantaba al escuchar aquella voz, buscando a su poseedor con la mirada hasta que su ojos se detenían sobre la figura de un joven sentado en uno de los bancos del parque rodeado tanto por niños, como por jóvenes y adultos que habían sido atraídos por alguno de los tantos trucos de magia que este solía hacer siempre ese día, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar.

Todos disfrutaban de los maravillosos trucos de magia del joven mago, incluida la misma Aoko que no perdía oportunidad para verlo aunque fuera desde tan lejos. Esta era su rutina y aunque bien podía acercarse como lo hacían todos los demás, prefería no hacerlo, ya que por alguna extraña razón aquel carismático mago siempre que sus miradas se conectaban, él la observaba con desdén o simplemente la ignoraba ¿Por qué? Simplemente no lo sabía, pero aunque aquella actitud le molestaba, no podía dejar de seguir viendo cada uno de sus espectáculos cada vez que podía.

Un día mientras salía de una sesión de fotos para la que la habían contratado, Aoko tuvo la fortuna o la desgracia de toparse con aquel joven mago justo fuera del estudio en el que se encontraba trabajando; de repente sin poder evitarlo los nervios la atacaron inexplicablemente al verlo allí con la espalda recostada de la pared y visiblemente aburrido, Aoko hizo lo que pudo para aparentar calma y pasó a su lado como si nada, saludándolo con un leve gesto de la cabeza por cortesía, pero como siempre el mago solo la ignoró nuevamente, manteniendo siempre su mirada fija en la pared.

Aquello fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! —Le reclamó fuera de sus casillas volteándose repentinamente sobre sus talones y empujándolo con tanta fuerza por el hombro que por poco y logra tirarlo al suelo— ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates de esa manera! ¿O qué? ¿Es que acaso te resulto tan repulsiva que no quieres ni verme?... ¡Di algo, con un demonio!

— No se quien seas, pero estas equivocada. No es que no quisiera verte —Gruño malhumorado el mago, reincorporándose aún sin dirigirle aun la mirada. Saco un par de lentes de sol de su chaqueta y un delgado bastón plegable que la avergonzada fotógrafa reconoció en el acto— Es que no podría hacerlo, aunque quisiera… Ahora si me disculpas, me marcho de aquí antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra atacarme.

Incapaz de moverse o de decir algo siquiera, Aoko vio como el mago tanteando el camino con aquel bastón especial, se adentraba en el mismo estudio del que ella había salido, dejándola completamente sola y sintiéndose como una completa idiota.

— Está ciego —Se dijo así misma alejándose de prisa de aquel lugar, golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano, a la vez que se insultaba mentalmente una y otra vez por la falta de tacto que había tenido— Él… Él esta ciego…

Y así con aquella frase repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus labios, Aoko desapareció corriendo entre la multitud de gente que se encontraba paseando ese día por las calles.

* * *

 **Kaito**

En todo el sentido de la palabra, aquello definitivamente no lo había visto venir, ni mucho menos podía entender cómo demonios había terminado en aquella extraña situación con aquella desquiciada mujer, que estaba más que seguro que no conocía ni quería conocer.

Recapitulando todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, solo sabía que tras recibir una llamada de su amiga Akako esa misma mañana, se las había ingeniado para llegar al dichoso estudio donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión fotográfica de su amiga, ubicó la puerta siguiendo las indicaciones que ella le había dado por teléfono y se quedo afuera en el pasillo, con la espalda recostada de la pared esperando pacientemente a que terminara la dichosa sesión de fotos; luego de eso, tuvo que esperar alrededor de dos a tres horas más o menos hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le indicó que todo finalmente había terminado, quiso preguntarle a la persona que había salido para cerciorarse antes de aventurarse a entrar en aquel estudio, pero en el mismo instante que aquella puerta se abrió, toda palabra que hubiera pensado decir murió en su garganta, quitándole el habla de una manera inexplicable.

Una suave y dulce fragancia fue la responsable de que se viera cohibido y hechizado por aquel atrayente aroma, supo por el sonido de sus pasos que aquella persona se había sorprendido al verlo allí repentinamente y a decir verdad no la culpaba… Hubo un breve silencio antes de que esa persona pasara a su lado, embriagándolo con aquella fragancia que golpeo fuertemente sus sentidos aturdiéndolo nuevamente por un breve instante, en el cual aquellos pasos repentinamente se detuvieron y antes de que siquiera pudiera volver en si, alguien le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo trastabillar y estaba seguro que de no ser por sus hábiles reflejos, seguramente hubiera ido a parar con la cara al suelo. Después de eso, una irritada y ofendida voz femenina empezó a gritarle y a reclamarle por alguna tontería que no entendía y que de alguna manera lo hizo molestar hasta el punto de contestarle de aquella manera tan tajante en la que lo había hecho a esa extraña mujer, y eso era algo que él no solía hacer sin importar cuan molesto o furioso pudiera estar, ya que sus padres le habían enseñado desde pequeño a ser un caballero y ante todo respetuoso con las mujeres.

Decidió no darse mala vida por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos con aquella mujer, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y se aventuró a buscar a su amiga en aquel estudio, avanzando con cautela hasta que su camino se vio interrumpido por una gran cantidad de artefactos que asumía que serían las cámaras y el equipo de iluminación para la sesión.

— Kaito, espera un momento, ya voy para allá —Canturreó alegremente su amiga al verlo a lo lejos.

Akako a pesar que durante su época en el instituto se había empeñado en intentar fervientemente de conquistarlo sin éxito alguno; luego de que empezara a salir con aquel molesto detective ingles Saguru Hakuba, había cambiado un poco en su manera de ser con él, pero luego del accidente que llevaría al joven y prometedor mago a perder la vista, su relación había cambiado drásticamente, volviéndose realmente cercanos durante todo ese amargo tiempo de adaptación, de aceptación y de resignación por el que Kaito Kuroba se vio obligado a pasar ante la imposibilidad de recuperar algún día la vista. No fue nada fácil, pero gracias a ella, al pomposo de Hakuba, a su amigo y antiguo rival Shinichi Kudo y a la prometida de éste, Ran Mouri; él logró, contra todo pronostico adaptarse por completo a su nueva vida, esforzándose en aprender todo lo que necesitaba para desenvolverse en el mundo y a valerse por si mismo.

Así como también aprendió todo lo que necesitaba para seguir haciendo sus trucos de magia, a pesar de su impedimento visual.

Realmente estaba muy agradecido por todo el apoyo que tanto Akako, como el pomposo e insoportable de Saguru y sus demás amigos le habían brindado hasta ahora; sin embargo era precisamente en momentos como este en los que se arrepentía un poco de la cercanía que había surgido entre él y la afamada modelo, pues apenas ella llego a su lado, lo sacó a rastras del estudio aferrándose a su brazo y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba a bordo de un taxi de camino con ella al aeropuerto, para recoger a Saguru que ese día llegaba de Londres.

En pocas palabras lo había llamado para arrastrarlo con ella para no tener que esperar sola a su esposo en el aeropuerto. Otra vez…

Tras aquel reencuentro y de ser arrastrado nuevamente por la pareja hasta su casa para almorzar y celebrar la llegada del detective en una pequeña fiesta que se extendería hasta el amanecer. Los días pasaron con parsimonioso andar para el joven mago, que había optado por encerrarse en su departamento a practicar sus trucos de magia junto a su fiel ayudante el viejo Jii, pues necesitaba prepararse para el pequeño espectáculo de magia que solía ofrecer cada domingo sin falta en el parque; una practica que lo hacía sentir aquella sobrecogedora sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que se había presentado en el escenario y aunque aquellos días en los que solía viajar por todo el mundo maravillando a las personas con sus inigualables habilidades habían quedado atrás luego del accidente que acabaría con su carrera, aún podía darles un mágico recuerdo a los niños y a las personas que solían pasear por aquel pintoresco parque ese día.

Como siempre, llegó junto con su fiel asistente Jii a la hora esperada y sin perder tiempo comenzaron a preparar todo para el show que daría esa misma tarde, ocurriendo que al poco tiempo de llegar ellos al lugar de siempre, comenzaron a llegar las personas que ya lo conocían, así como muchas otras personas más que habían escuchado de él, las cuales entre murmullos y exclamaciones buscaron un buen lugar donde sentarse mientras esperaban a que todo estuviera listo para el show.

— Oye, necesito hablar contigo un momento —Repentinamente una suave voz femenina cerca de su oído, lo hizo tensarse por completo al sentir el cálido aliento de esa mujer rozando con su piel, a la vez que aquella inconfundible y adictiva fragancia inundaba sus pulmones una vez más— ¿Tienes un momento?

Así es ella había regresado, la misma mujer desquiciada con la que había discutido hace unos cuantos días, había vuelto a aparecer ante él y por la calma que se reflejaba en su voz, parecía que esta vez no había ido con intensiones de gritarle o de agredirlo de nuevo.

Aún así, a su manera, trataría de ser un poco más cauteloso esta vez.

— Depende —Dijo sonriendo burlonamente, a la vez que se volteaba hacía ella— Hoy no tengo ganas de que me griten o de que me empujen. Además estoy un poco ocupado como puedes ver.

— Solo quiero disculparme contigo por lo que hice el otro día —El arrepentimiento en su voz era autentico y sus temblorosas y pequeñas manos que débilmente lo sujetaban por el antebrazo, denotaban sin quererlo cuan sinceras eran sus palabras. A lo que Kaito tan solo suspiro pesadamente rascándose la cabeza— Realmente lo siento mucho, malinterpreté todo y dije cosas que no debía. Por eso déjame compensarte…

— Hecho —Aceptó sin dudarlo, tomando por sorpresa a la joven fotógrafa, que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del misterioso mago— Cuando termine el espectáculo invítame a comer algo y estaremos a mano ¿Qué dices?

— Pe… Pero… ¿Estas seguro? —Preguntó aún incrédula ante la sonrisa de Kaito, el cual divertido con toda esta situación soltó una sonora carcajada que la hizo molestar, pues ella no le veía la gracia al asunto— ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso?

— Tú, obviamente —Respondió Kaito entre risas, dándole la espalda al escuchar el carraspeo de Jii a su lado indicándole que ya todo estaba listo— No lo pienses mucho, con eso y que me digas tú nombre es más que suficiente.

— Me… Me llamo Aoko —Dijo a duras penas sin poder asimilar aun la sencillez de aquel hombre— Aoko Nakamori.

— Mi nombre es Kaito Kuroba y es un placer conocerla, señorita Nakamori —Respondió sonriendo con autosuficiencia ante aquella pequeña victoria personal— Ahora, por favor tome asiento y disfrute del espectáculo.

Aquella tarde como siempre, los sonidos de aplausos y las voces emocionadas de su público inundaron el lugar al finalizar el acto, muchos gritaron emocionados y un par de chicas se aventuraron sumamente emocionadas a darle un beso en la mejilla al mago ante la mirada recelosa de sus respectivas parejas, que no encontraban la manera de recuperar la atención de sus novias después de semejante espectáculo de magia, que hasta a ellos había dejado sin palabras. Una vez se hubo disipado todo aquel alboroto y tras haber ayudado al viejo Jii a guardar todo de nuevo en su auto, Kaito se despidió de él con un sencillo apretón de manos para luego voltear hacia Aoko que se encontraba a su lado esperando a que terminara.

— Entonces ¿Nos vamos? —Musitó tocando el hombro de la joven con la mano, a la vez que caballerosamente le ofrecía su brazo, para que caminara junto a él.

— ¿De verdad eres ciego? —Inquirió aceptado dudosa el gesto del mago, quien tan solo dejo escapar otra sonora carcajada que la hizo molestar un poco— ¡No te rías, mago de quinta!

— ¿No te han dicho que tienes una manera muy curiosa de disculparte? —Continuó Kaito comenzando a caminar por la calle, arrastrando a la pobre y malhumorada Aoko junto con él.

— ¿Y a ti no te han dicho que eres más antipático de lo que pareces? —Contraatacó la joven fotógrafa sin ánimos a dar su brazo a torcer.

De alguna manera, aquella prometía ser una divertida, pero extraña velada para ambos y aunque Kaito era el que más salía ganando con todo aquello, Aoko tenía que admitir que se había divirtió mucho en la compañía del mago y aunque solo estuvieron juntos un par de horas, eso había sido más que suficiente para que pudieran resolver sus diferencias y aclarar aquel malentendido que habían tenido la última vez que se vieron. Aoko le explicó todo lo que la había hecho pensar aquello y ¿Qué hizo Kaito? Pues obviamente reírse a todo pulmón, ganándose un par de golpes en el hombro por parte de la ofendida fotógrafa, pero ¿Cómo no reírse con lo absurdo de aquella situación? Simplemente le era imposible no hacerlo y menos aun con lo que se estaba divirtiendo esa noche charlando con ella.

Pero como bien es sabido " _No todo lo bueno dura para siempre_ ". La hora de decir adiós había llegado finalmente.

— Aunque acabo de descubrir que eres un completo idiota, tengo que admitir que me he divertido bastante hablando con un mago de quinta como tú, Kaito —Dijo entre risas Aoko recibiendo un bufido por parte de su acompañante, que se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta la parada de Taxis— Aunque ahora no sé como harás para regresar a casa solo ¿En serio estarás bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

— Wow, me sorprende que seas tan atrevida Aoko, pero por más tentadora que sea esa propuesta, me temo que tendré que rechazarla —Dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladina en son de burla, ganándose un par de puñetazos más en su ya adolorido hombro, que jamás volvería a ser el mismo después de aquella velada— ¡¿Podrías ya dejar de golpearme por cada cosa que digo?!

— Entonces deja de decir idioteces —Refutó, a la vez que le hacía señas a un taxi para que se detuviera a recogerla— además, aun no me has respondido.

— Tranquila, ya he memorizado el camino a casa desde aquí —Dijo como si nada dejando boquiabierta a su compañera— Si el famoso _Ray Charles_ pudo hacerlo ¿Por qué yo no? Así que no te preocupes y, por lo que más quieras, antes de atacar nuevamente a un extraño en la calle, asegúrate que no se trate de otro malentendido. No todos van a conformarse con una simple cena como yo.

— Eso lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo —Replicó sonriendo divertida, a la vez que abordaba el taxi— Nos vemos el próximo domingo Kaito.

— Eso es espero, señorita —Asintió girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a volver a su casa— Eso espero —Repitió para si mismo, a la vez que el sonido de aquel taxi iniciando la marcha, llegaba a sus agudos oídos mientras se alejaba alegremente.

Desde aquel día, ambos comenzaron a encontrarse sin falta cada domingo en aquel parque, charlaban de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la mente, reían hasta más no poder y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro más que nada. Pronto se volvieron grandes amigos y comenzaron a pasar cada vez más y más tiempo juntos, como si el estar cerca el uno del otro fuese una necesidad que no podían controlar, una necesidad que con el paso del tiempo era cada vez más y más clara para el joven mago, que pasaba sus días pensando en aquella impetuosa, terca y orgullosa fotógrafa, en la suavidad de su piel, en su dulce y embriagante aroma, en su delicado y frágil cuerpo que parecía amoldarse a su tacto cada vez que la tomaba de la cintura, cuando salían juntos a caminar o cuando la cargaba y comenzaba a girar mientras ella lo insultaba y le golpeaba la espalda para que la soltara porque ya se estaba mareando.

Era curioso como la repentina aparición de Aoko en su vida lo hizo maldecir con toda su alma aquel endemoniado accidente en el que había perdido la vista y aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho ese día, aun así no podía dejar de sentirse molesto por ello, ya que realmente le hubiera gustado poder _ver_ como era aquella mujer que con su sola presencia había hecho desaparecer toda aquella amarga soledad que lo embargaba en su oscuro mundo, mostrándose ante él como aquella luz sin la cual no podría vivir y a la que simplemente no podía, ni quería dejar ir.

* * *

 **— Un año después —**

Tiñéndose de vistosos colores anaranjados, rojizos y violetas se presentaba aquel increíble atardecer, marcando el fin del reinado del astro rey sobre los cielos; dando así, paso a la llegada de la hermosa Luna, que con sus tenues rayos color de plata, lentamente se alzaba sobre el estrellado cielo nocturno como gobernante absoluta de la noche y allí, presenciado toda aquella maravillosa puesta en escena se encontraba sentada en una de las tantas bancas de aquel enorme parque Aoko Nakamori, quien con su fiel cámara había logrado captar aquel momento en todo su esplendor, haciéndola sentirse realmente orgullosa y satisfecha consigo misma. Quiso mostrarle su trabajo a Kaito, que durante toda aquella increíble puesta en escena, había permanecido sentado a su lado en absoluto silencio, aguardando pacientemente a que ella terminara de sacar todas las fotos que quisiera con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

No hace falta decir que apenada, Aoko se arrepintió de "mostrarle" a Kaito sus fotos en el mismo instante en que aquella absurda idea pasó por su mente.

— Ya he terminado, Kaito —Decidió fingir que nada había ocurrido, tratando de que su voz no la delatara ante él como había ocurrido en otras ocasiones— ¿Para qué querías verme?

— ¿Guardaste la cámara? —Respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo desaparecer aquella sonrisa de su rostro, un gesto que extrañó bastante a Aoko que comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor consigo misma por ser tan desconsiderada con el hombre que le había hecho ver que trabajar no lo era todo en la vida. Por eso simplemente contesto con un apagado y avergonzado "No", a lo que Kaito, sonriendo nuevamente respondió— Excelente. Enfoca el lago y dime que es lo que ves.

Aun más confundida que antes, Aoko reaccionó por simple instinto, volviendo su vista al lago y como si se tratara de una orden, tomó su cámara y enfocó el lago frente a ella tal y como se lo había pedido Kaito.

— Pero ¿Qué demonios? —Dijo cuando una lejana e indistinguible figura en el centro captó su atención. Kaito sonrió al escuchar como ella rápidamente cambiaba de lente para poder enfocar bien aquella extraña silueta en el centro del lago— ¡Es Jii! —Exclamó sorprendida al ver al viejo asistente del mago sentado tranquilamente en un bote con una computadora portátil sobre sus piernas— Está en un bote y… ¿Qué está haciendo? Él…

Toda palabra murió en su garganta, cuando repentinamente Kaito con un ágil movimiento sello sus labios con su dedo índice, mientras que con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, alzaba la otra mano por encima de su cabeza y con un simple chasquido de sus dedos hizo que todos los faroles que iluminaban el parque se apagaran al mismo tiempo, sumiendo todo el lugar en una oscuridad absoluta.

— No pierdas de vista el lago —Le susurró Kaito al oído, a la vez que descendía su mano hasta el hombro de la confundida joven.

Miles de preguntas rondaban por la mente de Aoko en aquel momento y aunque todas ellas clamaban desesperadamente por respuestas, simplemente dejo escapar un leve suspiro y volvió la mirada al lago, empujada por la seriedad en la voz del siempre bromista Kaito. Al poco tiempo, ante sus ojos un solitario cohete ascendió hasta el estrellado cielo nocturno, iluminándolo por un breve instante con su colorida explosión. Luego, apenas la oscuridad engulló por completo aquel pequeño destello de luz, después una serie de cohetes silbaron, ascendiendo uno tras otro al estrellado manto nocturno, ofreciendo un impresionante espectáculo pirotécnico ante los maravillados ojos de la joven fotógrafa, quien no pudo evitar que las lagrimas recorrieran libremente sus mejillas y que sus leves sollozos llegaran a los agudos oídos de su acompañante.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó preocupado con voz grave, atrayendo la atención de Aoko— ¿Tan mal quedo?

— Lloro porque no es justo, Kaito —Respondió con la voz quebrada por el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su garganta y por la profunda impotencia que sentía en aquel momento— no sé como lo haces, pero siempre andas mostrándome cosas tan maravillosas e increíbles que me arrebatan el aliento y me hacen olvidar mis problemas y mis miedos, justo como ahora —Confesó apretando con tanta fuerza sus puños, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos— y en cambio yo no puedo hacer nada para mostrarte como me siento porque… ¡Sólo se tomar fotos maldita sea! Y está es la primera vez que en verdad me arrepiento de haber dedicado mi vida entera a esto, Kaito… Quisiera mostrarte tantas cosas y no puedo hacerlo porque yo no…

Cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pensado decir quedo relegada al olvido en el instante en que Kaito se adueño de sus labios repentinamente, logrando tomarla por sorpresa, para luego separarse lentamente y a regañadientes del dulce néctar de aquellos carnosos labios que tanto había ansiado probar durante todo este tiempo; luego se detuvo a escasos milímetros de estos, sintiendo como la pausada respiración de Aoko rozaba su cuello, estremeciéndolo y tentándolo a devorar aquella pequeña boca a su antojo hasta sentirse satisfecho.

— Si eso no fue suficiente, puedo ser mucho más claro si quieres —Dijo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrantar la escasa distancia que los separaba— Esto es todo lo que necesito por ahora y si sientes lo mismo que yo siento hacía ti, entonces esto es más que suficiente —Dijo, a la vez que el último de los fuegos artificiales explotaba en lo más alto del cielo nocturno, marcando el final del colorido espectáculo conforme gradualmente las luces de los faros que iluminan el parque comenzaban a encenderse uno por uno.

Con la mente en blanco ante aquella abrupta y peculiar declaración, Aoko hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento y rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mago, lo atrajo hacia ella acabando con esa absurda y desesperante distancia que los separaba. Kaito sonrió dejando escapar un gruñido complacido al saberse correspondido por la mujer que le había robado el sueño y se había adueñado de todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Así incentivado por ella, deslizo sus manos por el delicado y cincelado cuerpo de Aoko y dejándose guiar por su instinto, degusto aquellos apetecibles labios a su antojo, profundizando cada vez más aquel beso motivado por el deseo y por la imperante necesidad que sentía por estos, hasta la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse a regañadientes.

— En serio Kaito, algunas veces se me hace difícil creer que en verdad no puedas ver —Se quejo, a la vez que el mago con una facilidad absurda la alzaba y la sentaba sobre sus piernas, esbozando una de sus amplias y peculiares sonrisas cargadas de autosuficiencia y satisfacción— Simplemente no dejas de sorprenderme ¿Cómo hiciste para besarme?

— Un mago nunca revela sus secretos —Replicó ascendiendo con una de sus manos por el delicado cuerpo Aoko, tomándola suavemente del mentón y robándole un beso más. Ni muerto le diría que aquel acierto había sido un golpe de suerte, pues si ella no lo hubiera estado viendo de frente en ese momento, seguramente el resultado hubiera sido totalmente distinto— ya deberías saberlo, Ahoko.

— Cállate Bakaito —Refutó riendo junto al mago, a la vez que su mirada viajaba hacía aquellos ojos azules que parecían observarla con intensidad y que denotaban aquella misma alegría y nerviosismo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Y así daría inicio su vida junto a la impetuosa y orgullosa Aoko Nakamori, la única mujer que realmente había cambiado su vida por completo, que lo sacó de su soledad y que lo hizo darse cuenta, con su apoyo y compañía que simplemente no podría seguir viviendo sin ella y aunque sabía que Aoko tardaría un poco más en llegar a la misma resolución que él, tan solo aguardaría pacientemente a que ese momento llegará, ya que ese sería el día en que finalmente colocaría una sortija en su dedo y uniría definitivamente sus vidas hasta el final de sus días.


End file.
